Canada's Birthday (rewrite)
by HetalianOtaku
Summary: Canada's birthday has come, and BBY- Prussia has a plan to make it fucking EPIC! Pairings: PruCan FrUk (I rub FrUk in yo' face!) CUSSING! OC, By The Way. And I kinda jump all over the place.


Canada's Birthday

PruCan cause I am a huge nerd for it. Mattie is feeling depressed on his birthday but can a special Prussian help him out?

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine or else PruCan would have existed in the first episode EVER!

Mel: Felt like telling you this is our version of Cana-BBY, so he acts different. Sort of a **lot** different. And England's uber OCC because FrUk. And rewriting.

It started as a (Rather) normal day for Canada but you don't want to hear that do you? Of course not! Let's do this paranormal activity style, eh?* (-and paint me like one of your French girls!-)

Friday July 1, 2016

6:08 am. (CANA-SENPAI"S POV)

' _Wow. I never wake up this early, eh?_ ' "Mr. Kumajiro! ( _That's his name right_?) Where are you?" I say. "I am right here … who are you again?" He says tilting his head adorably. Usually I would have just give a sigh and told him who I was or laughed at the "moe-ness"**. But, today was my birthday! Come on man! I should at least be recognised on this day nonetheless! "You know what? Never mind, you ignorant bear!" I say irritated. I get up and walked (i.e. read as _**Stomped**_ ) to the bathroom to get ready.

6:10 am. Kuma's POV

" _Why is what's-his-name so angry? That albino told me to be_ 'EXTRA' _cute and I was, so why is he angry? Eh, maybe I should just go let whoever's banging on the door."_ I get up and let in "creepy albino man" in.

6:14 am. Prussia's POV

'Ok so mental check list (HA! I DON'T SPEAK IN ITALICS EVEN IN MY BRAIN I AM SO FUCKING AWESOME!) 1. Tell Kuma to be extra cute to Birdie

2\. Arrive and let whoever at the door let me in. (Unless it's Birdie. Honestly though, it shouldn't be)

3\. Place cake on the ground. It's fucking huge.

4\. SURPISE BIRDIE! So super easy right? Hell, NO! Birdie has an uber weird schedule. I just thought he just did the same thing every morning! He has a different list every day! But his weirdness shouldn't mess with my awesome plan right? Nah! I am WAY TOO AWESOME for that.' As soon as I get in I hear a shower running 'A-ha! Birdie is taking a shower to make himself awesome for his awesome boyfriend! Or, he's just doing a normal thing on a normal day. Whatever. (I didn't say we were dating? Well you're not awesome enough to figure it out so Kesese! *Very maturely sticks tongue out at Reader* 'Gil be nice to the reader!' Fine!) SO, I wait for the shower to stop in his bedroom.

6:12 am. (CANA-SENPAI's POV)

I wait in the bathroom to give enough fucks from waking up so early to get in the shower. I sigh again (Maybe if I start counting it could be a record! ***). _Why do i even care? I just want to go back to bed. With pancakes._ "I bet Hong Kong is having a good birthday…" (Well Reader-chan lets go see!)

Hong Kong POV )

I start setting up the fireworks for later today. Prussia said to set up twice as many but I can't remember why. I AM A TEENAGER! I don't need to give a fuck! AND IT IS 6:00 A.M. Why would anyone in their right mind wake up this fucking early?! But I think it's because I have the same birthday as someone… Mattie? It's what he said. I shrug and continue "At least we have like, more fireworks!"**** (let's go back to Gil again. Why the fuck not? It's not like you really have a choice though, dear Reader-chan)

7:04 am Gilbert's POV

Damn! Birdie's taking a long time in there. As soon as I think that Canada comes out of the bathroom. 'Let's get this show on the road eh?' I stand up and hide behind the cake, you know, because it's a totally normal thing to do, and not get noticed, right?

Mattie's POV

I finally get out of the shower after actually giving a fuck and washing myself. I get out in only my towel because I didn't give enough fucks, and forgot to bring in clothes with me. Merde.***** (Let me say Prussia can NOT see behind from the cake) I sigh (GEEZ AGAIN) and drop my towel to the ground and get dressed in a My Chemical Romance tee, skinny jeans, and a red bunny hug******. Then I hear "Happy Birthday, loser!"

Gil's POV

The cake pops open, and all the fucking people stream out. Let's count, The Nordics minus a certain Dane, "He's drunk off his ass." The Norwegian informs me. "Ah. Kesesese! That's so Matthias though." And a distant cry of "VINLAND!" rings out. F.A.E.S.S (France England America Sealand Seychelles) exit the box/cake, extremely confused. "There was a TV in there, dude. And a lot of space. How?" America asks, "Oh, I got my half-albino buddy Romania to magic it!" I reply. "Makes sense." England and France reply in unison, and then England blushes. "S-sorry Franci."******* "C'est bon, lapin"******** they kiss. FrUk. I ship it! (Ja, that was the awesome Ich) Then, Hong Kong with his fucking large box of 'toys' just fucking, stroll out. Talk about an awesome entrance, ja? "So, like where are we going to set them off?" he asks, with his cold, unexpressive voice that- nope. Not a crack fic. "Uh, just set them out back... Is that good Birdie?" I turn to face him, laughing his ass off. "What's so funny?!" I yell, indignantly. "Oh, it's just that it's fucking 7: 47 am, and a giant ass cake popped open with my family, a crate of fireworks and my boyfriend is all behind it. Nothing interesting." He says, wiping a tear of laughter from his beautiful, violet eyes. "Hey! That's not all!" a female voice yells. "Oh! Claire? That's you? Hi!" Matthew yells back, as a woman around 20 years old with half black, straight hair, and half Prussian blue, wavy hair. How? Well, I won't tell you.

Matthew's POV

 _Oh my god, best birthday ever! Except..._ "Wait... Gil?" I ask, slowly, "Yeah Birdie?" he responds, looking over to him, "Who's cleaning all this up?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. England grabs Papa's hand, and whispers to him. "Hmm? Okay cher. We will." France says. "OH MY GOD THANK YOU FRANNY!" Prussia screams, bowing to him, "I wanted to get lucky, and it would be really un-awesome to have to clean! I owe you, what do you want me to do?" France leans over and whispers something in Prussia's ear, while both of their faces turn red, which is impossible for an albino, by the way. Their faces can't hold any pigment. _I wonder what he said..._

 **THE END, M8!**

 **Wow! 4 whole pages! I wrote this for Canada's birthday and it's late (EARLY MORNING) I had a rough day I support the Vinland theory! And I am a sucker For PruCan I added myself 'cause I needed too. She is Prussia's girlfriend when I don't do PruCan. Her name is "Claire Kohler" And she was raised by the Nordics. Her awesome country is Narnia! And I just re-wrote it! I was listening to the Band version of I'm just your problem when I wrote this so nothing really happened, except angst. Should I do a chapter 2? Anything is welcome in the reviews. Literally, ANYTHING it's just NO ONE reviews on my stories so now the astrick decoding!**

 ***-Paranormal activity was a "scary" movie ( I thought the SAW movies were HILARIOUS! And Chucky was just ANNOYING!) (that I never saw) that had recordings in time periods/ Titanic**

 ****-"Moe-ness" I don't think it is a word. 'Moe" is a Japanese slang word for something cute**

 *****- There was a TMNT story where Donnie said this in his mind**

 ******-HK speech pattern Like, totally, Valley Girl**

 *******-Shit, in French**

 ********-I've been feeling emo, and bunny hug is Canadian slang for hoodie**

 *********-My FrUk nickname for France, from Uke-BBY England**

 **********-"It's okay, sweet bunny" in French**

 **You'll maybe know what Francis said if I decide to continue this... IF**

I got the idea at 2:41 pm. July First

Started writing: 12:41- 2016-07-02

Stopped writing: 2:05- 2016-07-02

Rewrote Finished: 12:41 am, 2k17, Jan 2nd. That's cool. Officially started and ended at the same time.

Hasta La Pasta,

HetalianOtaku


End file.
